<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can you hear my heart (beating like a hammer?) by routexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446871">can you hear my heart (beating like a hammer?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/routexx/pseuds/routexx'>routexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galolio Vampire AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, galo is an idiot, i'm the most predictable human being on earth, im also really nervous about posting this please be kind, this universe doesn't have rules yet just go with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/routexx/pseuds/routexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire veteran Lio Fotia thinks he’s getting a quick and easy meal. What he gets is an idiot who has no idea what he’s doing.</p><p>There...really is no structure to this I just wanted to write vampire au galolio. Please forgive. I'm also deeply in Promare hell so expect more of these maybe possibly I don't know I just think they're neat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galolio Vampire AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can you hear my heart (beating like a hammer?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>After Lio Fotia took Galo Thymos into the VIP room, the last thing he expected was for galo to know who and what he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty much a dead giveaway,” Galo says, giving Lio a dorky smile and spreading his legs out on the leather sofa. “First of all, you’re freezing cold. Not even a leather getup like what you’ve got on right now can hide that. Second...despite being freezing cold, your eyes burn deep into my soul. Third, I know for a fact that your name is Lio Fotia of the Mad Burnish clan -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a hunter? How much do you know about me?” Lio interrupts, clenching his fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ve been trained in hunting down the supernatural,” Galo yawns, stretching. “But it’s not my thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m supposed to trust that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight. You come to this nightclub to find me for absolutely no reason other than just to chat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo adjusts his posture and looks at the vampire with a soft smile. “Actually, I wanted to know what it felt like to get fed from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio just blinks. There had to be an ulterior motive to this, but if he was going to get food without hassle... “That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure is!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was about to protest, Lio’s stomach growls. Galo grins wide, showing his own, human teeth. The blonde lets out a sigh of defeat as he gets on his knees and motions for Galo’s wrist. He happily obliges, but when Lio bares his fangs and starts moving towards a vein, Galo snaps his wrist back and crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck -” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio squeaks, shocked. It is, surprisingly, very adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get more blood from the neck?” The blue-haired man says, pointing to said neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Any vein does the trick -” Lio straightens himself up and gets a good look at Galo’s stupid face. “Usually the largest veins closer to the heart gets the most blood flow.” As he realizes his mistake, Galo’s grin gets wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Lio gets what’s going on. He puts his hands on his face and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god, you just want to get laid by a vampire.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo puts on a shocked face. “What! No! Absolutely not! This is purely for research!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde turns around and picks up his bag, and starts to head for the door. “Right, and I’m a monster just for shits and giggles. I’ve seen enough. I’m leaving.” It’s too late, and Galo is already running for the vampire, grasping onto his legs and starts pleading with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious! I’m researching vampire anatomy and I need to understand how feeding works for a paper and if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t write this paper I’m going to get flunked and fired please just once and I’ll never bother you again</span>
  </em>
  <span> -”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio turns around in anger, eyes glowing. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>LET GO</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Galo lets go. He understands this is vampiric abilities at work and makes a mental note about it. The room is quiet, with Lio’s back to Galo and Galo on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, a breath from the vampire. “Look. Galo, was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Galo Thymos, yes -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet. You clearly work for an agency, so I have absolutely every right to not trust you - but you’re saying this is purely for research and that you don’t kill other vampires. Am I correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” Lio turns around. “I...I’m just writing books on the supernatural for the agency im in, but I’m only an apprentice. I don’t plan on becoming a hunter, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs, placing his palm to his forehead. “On the couch.” Galo tears up almost immediately and nearly tackles Lio, giving him one million thank yous in the process. Lio glares at him, and Galo scurries back to the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo straightens himself up and becomes a bit more professional, extending his wrist. However, Lio shakes his head. “You wanted me to feed from the neck, right? I’ll do it. It’s usually a bit dangerous to do that, but you seemed like you didn’t care either way.” The human gets excited again when he catches himself and puffs up. Lio finds it unbearably cute and gets mad at himself for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, Mr. Fotia!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...just call me Lio.” The blonde sighs and walks towards Galo, sitting down next to him. Lio can feel his hunger start to rise when he touches Galo’s elbow, the warmth setting the vampire ablaze. Lio calms it down as he bares his fangs once more, grazing it on the human’s neck. Galo shivers, but Lio pays it no mind. He gives no warning to Galo as the vampire punctures into Galo’s neck. Galo gives off a whine, but bears it. He’s stronger than most humans, Lio thinks as he drinks. The blood is fresh and healthy, refreshing him almost like water. Lio grips onto Galo’s hand suddenly, nails digging into his skin as he drinks further. He’s still surprised to see no reaction from the human, even as he may be self-indulging a little bit. Galo realizes that Lio is in a trance and quickly snaps him out of it by giving him a tap on the wrist with his free hand. Lio pulls back when he gets the hint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming up for air feels like a release after a night of intimacy as the two turn away from each other. Galo lazilly grabs for his bag and takes a box of apple juice from it, and Lio snorts. “You actually came prepared. I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shaddap. I’m not an idiot.” Galo says as he starts to take a sip, not paying any attention to the blood dripping down his chest. As Galo looks up at the vampire, he sees him laugh - the sight of the blood on his fangs and his refreshed face make his heart skip even more than what its doing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...I am actually impressed with how well you took that, Galo Thymos. You took it as well as the regulars I visit. Are you sure you don’t see others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo’s smile is full of pride. “Nope! I just work out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio really wasn’t expecting any other answer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>